


Chasing Demons

by Dcf10



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcf10/pseuds/Dcf10
Summary: Olivia Benson thought this case was going to be like any other case. But then she hears a name from her past, a name that she never thought she’d have to hear again. What lengths does she go to to protect her family? And whose side does she decide to take?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“What have we got?” Olivia asked the SANE nurse as they walked down the hospital hallway, with Amanda Rollins trailing in the back. 

“Approximate 12 year old Jane Doe with bruising on her thighs and a hand print over her throat. She has a gash on her forehead that she won’t let us tend to.”

“So she’s conscious but doesn’t know who she is?” Amanda asked from the back. 

The nurse stopped to talk to both of the detectives. “She was conscious when she was brought in, but she hasn’t said a word. She won’t let anyone touch her, so no physical examinations has been done, I’m just assuming there was sexual trauma when I noticed the bruising when I managed to talk her into changing her clothes. But she seems verbal, I think she’s just really scared. Whatever happened to her, I don’t think she’s allowed to tell anyone about it.”

“How did she make it to the hospital?” Benson again. 

“A good samaritan found her in Central Park, she was roaming around aimlessly with her head bleeding and no winter coat. This woman managed to take her into a cab and bring her here.”

“Is she still here?” Benson asked. 

“No, she left, but she left me her name and address in case someone wanted to follow up with her.”

“Do you think she’s expecting a payment?” Rollins asked. 

“No, she told me she’s a mandated reporter and knew there’s always follow ups in these situations. She didn’t tell me anymore. She seemed genuine about the girls week being, she just said couldn’t stay because she was going to be late for work. Here’s her info,” the nurse hands Benson a folded up piece of paper, “I’m sure she’ll be happy to get an update on the girl. Now, if you can talk her into at least letting me stitch up her forehead would be much appreciated.”

The nurse walked away, Benson and Rollins continued to the open door that held the mystery girl. As they looked in, they saw this young, petite girl with hair as blonde as Rollins’. She was curled up in a ball at the end of the bed, with her johnny pulled snuggly over her legs. She looked either cold or just really scared. 

“Hi there,” Benson started out. She kept her voice soft so not to startle her. “My name is Olivia and this is Amanda, we work with the Special Victims Unit and we want to ask you some questions, is that okay?”

Without out looking up, the girl nodded her head up and down. The blood on her forehead was dry and crusty all the way down her check now, with a clean stream where a trail of tears cleaned up. No blood in her hair, a few faded bruises on her arms. The abuse had been ongoing for some time. 

“Sweetie, do you know what your name is?” Benson asked gently. The girl nodded her head up and down again. Benson looked to Amanda, maybe they can get through to this girl. “Can you tell Amanda and I what it is?” The girl nodded her head again but still made no sound. Amanda stole a glance at Olivia, Olivia nodded her head. She was letting Amanda take lead. 

Amanda grabbed the chair near the head of the bed and moved it in front of the girl and sat down so she would be at eye level. “It looks like someone hurt you recently,” the girl lifted her head up for the first time. The detectives could see the big handprint bruise on her neck. It was only a few hours old. “When someone hurts me, I always feel better after I talk about it with someone,” a little fib never hurt anyone, Amanda thought. 

“You’ve been hurt before?” The girl croaked out. 

“I have. I was really scared and I didn’t tell anyone the truth about how I was hurt until years later, and it tore me up inside. But after I told the truth, I was finally able to feel like myself again,” Amanda was as honest with the girl as she could be, hoping to gain her trust. 

“Did you know who hurt you?” The girl whispered. 

“I did. But I felt I couldn’t tell anyone because he was my boss’ boss,” Amanda could feel Olivia glaring at her. It’s not protocol to open this much to a fresh victim, but Amanda took a risk and hoped it would pay off. “If the man who hurt you is someone with power over you, we are here to protect you. Olivia and I won’t ever let that man near you again.”

“You can’t make that promise,” The girl buried her head back in her arms. Amanda deflated. 

Olivia pulled up another chair and sat down next to Amanda. She needed a new approach to get through to the girl. “What were you doing in Central Park this afternoon?” Olivia was still patient with the girl, but growing slowly frustrated with her. 

“I wasn’t supposed to be there. I should have never left home,” The girl revealed. 

“Home?” A shot in the dark for Olivia, “was it your dad, or maybe a brother that did this to you?”

The girls body tensed up, but didn’t answer. She buried her head deeper in her arms. Olivia was getting close. Next, start the process of elimination. “Is your brother older or younger?” 

“Older,” Olivia gave Amanda the side eye. Were they getting an answer? “But he doesn’t live with us anymore,” Which it must leave the dad, Amanda glanced back. 

“Why doesn’t your brother live with you anymore?” Benson tried to dance around what they were suspecting. 

The girl lift her head up slightly, she seemed fond of her brother, “he moved away to college last year, I miss Ty.”

“So he’s about 18 years old?” Amanda asked. 

“I think he’s 19 now. He told me that he’ll come home more often to keep me safe, but he lied to me,” she said longingly. 

“What does he have to keep you safe from?” Amanda treaded lightly. 

“I - I’ve never said it out loud before. He told me he’ll kill me if I did. Were you afraid of being killed too? Is that why you kept your secret for so long?” The girl was looking to Amanda for some reassurance. 

It was a bit more complicated then that for Amanda, but fibs never hurt at times like this, “yes. I told my truth and I’m still here today.”

“Okay, I’ll talk about it. Only if I don’t have to go back home tonight.”

“I’m giving you my word, I’m personally going to do everything in my power to make sure we will get you out of your house,” Olivia squeezed her ankle to let her know she was sincere. 

“Thank you. I just - I just want it to stop,” the girl broke down crying. 

They were getting through to her and opened the flood gates. Now if they could get some much needed answers before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few minutes for Olivia and Amanda to get the girl to stop crying enough so they can understand what she’s saying. But she cried openly and freely in front of the two strangers, so the women were hoping this was a good sign that she will finally let her guard down enough to answer all their pesky questions. 

“Let’s start with your name,” Olivia first. She was sitting next to her on the bed now. She gave her a literal shoulder to cry on.

“Josie.”

“Do you have a last name, Josie?”

“Marsden.”

“Marsden?” No, it can’t be, can it? “What’s your dad’s name?” Olivia was taken back. She didn’t see this coming. 

“Simon.”

Olivia stood up. She needed space. She needed to regroup herself and compose herself once again. She’s been on the job for over 20 years, there wasn’t much that shocked her anymore, but that name. That family. Her family. 

“Did I say the wrong thing?” Josie asked Olivia, she knew she shouldn’t have talked to the police. It was a trick, they tricked her, just as her dad told her it would be.

“Is Josie your real name?” Olivia grilled Josie like she was on trial or the perp. 

“Liv, what’s gotten into you?” Amanda asked Olivia. She was just as confused by her reaction. 

“It’s the name I go by,” Josie answered. 

“But is it your legal first name?” Olivia glared in her eyes. It sent chills down Josie’s spine. This prompted Amanda to sit on the bed where Olivia was to console her. 

“It’s not. It’s Olivia. Josephine is my middle name, I just like to go by Josie. How’d you know?”

“Do you know who I am?” Olivia is still grilling Josie. 

“What? No. How would I?” Josie was on the verge of tears again. All the trust the women gained was quickly slipping away. 

“Lieutenant Benson, let’s step outside,” Amanda stood up. 

“In a minute, Rollins.”

But Amanda wasn’t playing around, “now!” She said with authority. 

Benson opened the door forcefully and slammed it behind Rollins. She immediately started pacing in the hallway. 

“What the hell was that in there? She’s just a child that was just raped by her father -” 

“She’s a lying sack of shit. Someone put her up to this!” Benson was losing her cool. 

“Benson, what are you talking about? What’s the deal with her dad? Is he an old boyfriend or something?”

“The name Simon Marsden doesn’t mean anything to you, Rollins? Come on, you gotta keep up.” 

“Who is he?” Rollins raised her voice slightly, but remembering her surroundings. 

“My brother. He’s my half brother. We’ve been down this road before. He’s been falsely accused of rape by several different women in different states. Every time I stood up for him. I defended him in the court of law several times. And now, Jesus, this?! I met this girl as a baby, she’s named after me. Did I do this to her? Could I have prevented this little girl from being a victim? Did someone put her up to this?”

This was a lot of information for Amanda to take in at once. “Liv, hey, stop! You didn’t know. You didn’t do this to her. This wasn’t your fault.”

“Don’t treat me like I’m the victim here, I know the drill. I can’t look at her right now, I need to get some fresh air. I’m sending the nurse in to examine her, I’m telling her to get a DNA sample. If she really is who she is, I want confirmation,” Olivia turned to walk away. 

“If she isn’t really Simon’s kid, what could she possibly have to gain by saying she is?”

“I don’t know, Rollins, but I do know I want to stay one step ahead of her.”

“Liv, she’s just a child, her bruising tells the story she’s been brutalized over a period of time.”

Olivia Benson didn’t respond, she just walked down the long hallway. Olivia’s world was closing in on her, she just needed to get as far away from this girl as she could. 

Rollins looked in the room at this girl. She could be Jessie in a few years. This thought made her stomach turn. If anyone ever lays a hand on Jessie, so help them God. Josie looked so little and so scared in that big room all by herself. She felt in her bones she was telling the truth, she felt a connection with her when she disclosed her own pain to her. If she was lying, or someone put her up to this, she deserved a damn medal for being so convincing. 

The SANE nurse that first treated Josie is coming down the hallway towards Rollins. Amanda wondered how much Olivia told her before she undoubtedly left the hospital. Amanda just hoped she didn’t leave her stranded at the hospital. 

“She’s talking to you guys?” The nurse asked Amanda. 

“She is. At least she started to. I’m assuming Lieutenant Benson talked to you?”

“She mentioned she wanted me to check her DNA with hers but she didn’t expand on why. She seemed agitated. What did I miss?”

“I suspect you will find out after you run the tests,” Amanda said, trying to stay diplomatic. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to ask her a few more questions before you go in there. I want to make sure she’s prepared for the rape kit before you go in.” 

“Sure thing, I’m here all night. Just ask for Nurse Leonard when you’re ready. I’ll be around.”

“Thank you for your understanding.”


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia Benson is arriving at the workplace of Lisa White, the lady who brought Josie to the hospital. Maybe she put her up to this. Olivia just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. She ordered a police detail on her adopted son, Noah. She almost lost him once, she wasn’t going to take any chances again. She just hung up the phone with Noah’s school, she was assured that he is indeed still safe in his classroom. 

Okay, time to switch gears. Olivia is at a business called Child Bright, it looked to be a counseling place for kids. Interesting, Olivia thought. This must be how she met Josie, this couldn’t be a coincidence. She got out of the car and went into the business. It appeared to be Lisa’s own practice, not just a place she worked at. Olivia walked up to the front desk, there was one child with probably his mom. He looked like he could have been Noah’s age, she wondered if he was in his grade. This made her even more uneasy. 

“Can I help you, ma’am?” The receptionist flashed Benson a smile, Benson flashed her badge in return. “Is everything okay?”

“It is, but I need to talk to Lisa White.”

“Is she in trouble?”

“She’s not, I just need to ask her a few questions. Can I see her?”

“I’m afraid she’s with a client right now, can you wait about ten minutes?”

“I can’t, time is of the essence. Where is her office? Is it down this hallway?” Olivia took off down the hallway. 

“Ma’am, I can’t - you can’t just go in her office -” 

Olivia found the door with Lisa White’s name on the door. She knocked a couple of times, as more of a warning then actually waiting for a reply and then she opened the door. She found Lisa White sitting in a chair across from a girl about 10 years old, she was crying. 

“I’m sorry, Lisa, I told her to wait until you were done with your client.”

Olivia flashed her badge to Lisa, “and I’m sorry, but this is a pressing manner. Can I have a moment of your time?”

“Is this about the girl I found in the park today?” Lisa asked. 

“It is,” Benson replied. 

“Okay, can you just give me a minute to wrap up here? This is my last appointment for the day. We’re about finished here.”

“I’ll give you one minute, Lisa, Benson said with authority. 

“I’m sorry,” the receptionist said again as she closed the door. Now turning to Benson, “you can wait in the waiting room,” she put her hand out to Olivia to point out the way. 

“I’ll wait here, thank you.”

The receptionist huffed off. She doesn’t deal with law enforcement often, but when she does, she always hates how entitled they act. 

Olivia pulled out her phone. Nothing yet from Rollins or the hospital. She looked through her contacts until she found his name - Simon Marsden. What the hell, Simon? Is this Josie really his kid? Was he the one that gave her all those bruises? Did he rape his own daughter? Her own niece? Olivia held her as a baby. She saw how proud and excited Simon was to have a daughter of his own. What the hell changed? Or did nothing change and those accusations weren’t false? Shit. What did she do? 

The door opened and the girl that was sitting on the couch was standing in the doorway. “I’ll see you next week, Mrs. White, thank you.” 

Olivia looked into her eyes, she had big blue eyes that looked so sad. “I’m sorry for barging in on your session like that.”

“It’s okay, I understand why you did. I hope everything is okay with that girl,” she said before she walked down the hallway. 

Olivia looked at her and then walked into the office and shut the door. “What does she know about the girl?”

“Well, I had to tell her something about why you walked in during her time. I just told her I can help you with a girl that is in trouble. That’s all I said to her. So how is she doing? Did she talk to you?”

“She did. So can you tell me more about how you found her?”

“She was just walking around in Central Park, around 80th and Broadway but kind of more stumbling. I saw her from the back at first and I was thinking she is walking like she’s drunk, but I thought she looked awful small to be 21. So I had to get a look at her face, and that’s when I noticed her forehead, it was bleeding a lot, I knew I had to get her to a hospital.”

“Have you ever seen her before? Is she a client of yours?”

“No, I have no idea who she is.”

“What were you doing in the park?” There had to be something Olivia was missing. 

“I was walking to the train station, I was on my way to work. I live just a couple of blocks from the park. Is she okay? How’s her head?”

“She is doing as well as she can, given the circumstances. So does the name Josie Marsden mean anything to you?” 

“No, should it? Is that the girl’s name?” 

“It is. Maybe you know her as Olivia Marsden?”

“I don’t, no, I’ve never seen her before.”

“Okay. Are there any other therapists that work here?”

“It’s just me, this is my practice.”

“Okay,” But Benson is still not buying that this lady has no connection with the girl. She pulls out her phone and looks for the school photo of Josie that Finn texted to her on the drive over. “Here, just take another look at this girl, at Josephine Marsden, you positive you don’t know her?”

Lisa took a moment to look at her photo, at her clean, happy, safe, no bleeding head. “This is her? She looks happy. What grade is she in?”

“Eighth. She’s only 14.” Benson observed Lisa looking at the photo. Her eyes lit up like she recognized her. Benson knew in her heart that she knew this girl. What is the connection?

Benson’s phone rung, it was Finn with more good news, she was sure. 

“Excuse me,” Benson held up her finger as she answered the phone. “Benson.”

“Hey, Liv, you need to come back to the station now.”

“What is it? I’m busy, can’t it wait?”

“It can’t, it turns out good news travels fast. The Captain is here, he knows you’re related to the vic.”

Benson’s face dropped, she was hoping for more time before it spread to him. This means she’s officially going to be off the case. But unofficially? Well, it just might be time for a little family reunion. 

“I’m sorry, Lisa, I gotta go. Here’s my card, please call me if you think of anything else that might be helpful. Even the smallest details could be a help.”

“Yeah, I will. I hope you find out who hurt that sweet girl.”

“Me too,” because Benson refused to believe what was on the surface. It can’t be her brother. It just can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading this story on here, please comment if you want me to keep updating the story here. Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had an idea for this storyline for a while now so I think it’d be fun to explore this idea. I have an idea of where I’m going with this, but I love twists and turns, so be prepared for this to be a wild ride. ;)


End file.
